Complete2
by anny385
Summary: This is a sequel to Complete where Tony is McGee's son. That was McGee's story and this one is Tony's.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: "NCIS" and its characters do not belong to me they belong to CBS and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Author's Note: This is a sequel to Complete where Tony is McGee's son. That was McGee's story and this one is Tony's.

Complete2

Anthony Dominic McGee DiNozzo walked into the NCIS bullpen and sat down at his desk. He grinned at his Dad as he sat down and nodded towards Aunt Ziva and Uncle Henry. Nobody except Ziva and Henry knew that Tony was McGee's son and they wouldn't tell anyone. Gibbs had retired and had finished his boat and it was already on the water. He had sailed with his grandpa before and loved spending time with his grandpa. Uncle Henry was now the leader and his Dad was the senior agent. If the Director knew that Tony was McGee's son then he would never be allowed to be on his Dad's team. He had to go by his other last name DiNozzo. He really didn't like using it because he had no connection to the woman who gave him up, but he really didn't have a choice.

He had been in Baltimore when his father and the rest of the team had shared jurisdiction on the case. Uncle Henry was the one to ask him if he wanted to become an NCIS Agent and he jumped at the chance to be working with his Dad.

The other thing was that he had a girlfriend and her name was Kelsey. Kelsey had been away from DC and just came back to move back. She had called him when she had found an apartment and he helped move her in. They had been dating for two months now. Next week he was going to ask her to marry him.

They had gone to a restaurant and after dessert he asked her to marry him and she said yes. There were invitations to mail, caterers to hire and preparations to do. Kelsey had called him and told him that she had found the perfect dress.

It was the day of the wedding and they were both getting ready. He walked to stand by his best man which was one of his frat brothers. All of his frat brothers had came to wedding along with his grandma and grandpa McGee along with grandma Scuito. Aunt Ziva, Uncle Henry and Grandpa Gibbs was there too and of course his Mom and Dad. It was a small and quiet wedding. He looked down the isle as the doors opened and the wedding march played. He got a look at his future wife and couldn't believe how beautiful she was. The reception was great and everybody had a great time and the food was perfect. The honeymoon was in Hawaii and when they got back from the honeymoon they still had a few days before each of them had to go to work.

Tony had smiled when he had gone back to work. He looked down at his wedding band as he sat down. He couldn't believe that he was married. He turned to look who was coming in when the elevator dinged and out stepped Aunt Ziva, Uncle Henry and his Dad.

"Good to see you back to work." Aunt Ziva said.

"Thank you." He said as he smiled at her. He knew that she used to be Mossad, but now was an American citizen and now an NCIS Agent. His Dad told him about his Mom and him being at the ceremony. He thought that she was nice. She had on occasion when he was little read to him when she babysat him.

They all sat down. He watched as his Dad turned on his computer along with everyone else. A call came in where a Petty Officer was killed. They all grabbed their bags and walked towards the elevator. They piled inside the NCIS van and drove to the location. They piled out and each of them did what they were trained to do. Henry talked to the witness, Tony sketched, Ziva took pictures and his Dad bagged and tagged. They were waiting for Palmer to get to the scene. Ducky too had retired about a couple of years after Gibbs did. Palmer now was the ME and he had an assistant. The ME van finally made it's way towards them and both the men walked out. Palmer took the temp and told Henry that he had been dead an hour.

They grabbed the evidence that they had gathered and took it to the truck and Palmer had already put the body in the bag and had put it in the truck. When they got to NCIS Tony made his way towards his Mom's lab where her normal music was blaring. Tony turned it off and his Mom turned towards him. He had just put the evidence on the table when his Mom hugged him.

"I'm glad to see you're home."

"Thank you." He smiled at his Mom.

They talked for a little bit and then Tony said. "I better get up there before I'm missed."

"Okay."

He made his way upstairs and began searching about the dead Petty Officer Gabriel Thompson. When he was done he told the leader his findings and then McGee told Henry about the calls that he had made and his bank account. Ziva told him about a fight that he had been in with another Petty Officer called Dylan Miller. Ziva and Tony were the one's to go and bring in Dylan Miller. It turned out that he had killed him because he thought that Gabriel was hitting on his girlfriend which wasn't true when the questioned the girlfriend.

They all wrote their reports and printed them. Henry read them, signed them and then brought them to the Director. It was time to go home and for that everyone was glad. Tony made his way home on time for dinner and couldn't believe the wonderful smells that were coming from the kitchen.

"It smells good, Kelsey." He said as he made his way towards the kitchen and kissed his wife.

"I'm making pot roast with potatoes and carrots."

He remembered the time that he had worked alongside his Dad and had finally got to see Kelsey again. He didn't get the chance to go home all that often because of his shifts at work, but all that changed in Baltimore.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: "NCIS" and its characters do not belong to me they belong to CBS and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Complete2

Tony and his partner Gary made their way towards the crime scene and found that the man who was killed was dressed in a Marine uniform. Tony looked at the man who had died and turned to Gary.

We need to call in NCIS. Hes a Marine.

What is NCIS and how did you know about them?

NCIS is Naval Criminal Investigative Service. They are Federal Agents who helps get justice for Marine and Navy personal. I know them because I found out about them in school. He lied because he didnt want to tell him that his Dad was an NCIS Agent.

Tony walked a little away from the murder scene and made a call to his Dad. He told him that there was a murdered Marine and that he told his partner that he had heard about them in school. He told him goodbye and walked back to his partner.

They will be here soon.

Tony watched as the truck made its way towards the crime scene and the ME van had made its way toward them too. Jimmy was now the ME because Ducky had retired too not too long after Gibbs. Tony grinned at them as they made their way towards them.

Tony DiNozzo, this is my partner Gary.

Special Agent Henry Thompson. Special Agent Ziva David and Special Agent Timothy McGee. This is our ME Jimmy Palmer and his assistant Tyler Campbell.

Our Captain wasnt very happy with you taking over, but he said that you can have DiNozzo to help you. And DiNozzo behave. He said to Tony as he made his way towards the car leaving Tony behind with the team.

I dont like that guy, son. McGee said to his only child.

I dont like him either I dont really trust him, but he is my partner.

When we are done here you can transfer to my team. I have no problem with you and your father working together and we had someone just leave the team.

Thank you, Uncle Henry. Ill think Ill take you up on the offer.

When the case was closed and finally arrested Victor Salazar for killing Riley Johnson. Tony put in his resignation and got his things from his desk. He then started packing. He would move in with his parents for the time being until he got a new place to live.

It had been a month when he got in touch with Kelsey and they began dating. It was a year later then he had proposed to her and she said yes. They got married and had gone on their honeymoon to Hawaii.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: "NCIS" and its characters do not belong to me they belong to CBS and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Complete2

Tony sat there playing on the cell phone trying to get to the next level on Tetris and didn't know that Director Vance was watching from the top level. He watched Tony and then turned his head towards the other Agents, Ziva David, Henry Thompson and Timothy McGee and smiled. He liked Special Agent McGee and thought that he was the Agent of the future. He knew that he was married to Abby Scuito, but that was it. He wasn't there when Tony had been a baby and had no idea that he was his son. Everyone was working except Tony.

He needed to speak with Henry, but not in front of DiNozzo. Tony put his phone down and told them that he would be going to get lunch for them. He got up and made his way towards the elevator and he saw him disappear into the elevator. He made his way towards the bullpen. He knew that DiNozzo had been on the team for about five years. Vance had been the Director for about four months.

"How is Agent DiNozzo doing?"

"What do you mean Director?" Asked McGee

"He seems to be joking, talks about movies and playing on his phone." He had been watching Tony for a while and seen the clown antics of a certain agent.

"He's a good Agent. He often is the one who breaks the case wide open. He's observant and a very capable Agent." Said McGee sticking up for his son. He didn't like what Director Vance saying about his son and he was this close to saying that this was his son he was talking about.

Tony made an appearance right then with the Chinese food and Director Vance had made his way towards the office.

"Tony, you need to quit on the clowning around when the Director is here." His Dad spoke up.

"Why what's wrong?" Tony asked his Dad.

"Vance was here talking about your joking, movie talking and playing on the phone."

"Okay, sorry about that." He said as his eyes traveled upwards towards the Director's office.

He then grabbed his box and made his way towards his desk. He finished his lunch and then started in on his paperwork that he had started in the morning. He finally finished it as the day was done and made his way towards the elevator again and couldn't wait to go home to his wife.

He drove home and made his way towards his way inside the house. Once again it smelled great. She was making Chicken with mashed potatoes, gravy and stuffing. After the dinner and the dishes were put into the dishwasher Kelsey spoke up.

"Tony, I have something to tell you."

"What is it, Kelsey?"

"I went to the Doctor and I'm pregnant."

"You're pregnant? That's good news." He smiled at his wife and hugged her. " I need to call my parents and tell them the good news that they are going to be grandparents."

"Mom, Dad. I have news. Kelsey is pregnant."

"That's good news son. We're going to be grandparents." His Mom and Dad said. They were happy for the growing family.

As the months progressed the baby bump was getting bigger and they found out that they were having twins. When the babies were born he looked at his wife and smiled down at her. He bent down and kissed her and said. "Now our life is complete." He never guessed that that was the same thing that his parents said.

The End


End file.
